Identify theft is a plague on society. Financial services companies, insurers, medical professionals and bulk mailers are concerned about the privacy of personal information of their customers, clients and patients. These vendors mail billions of pieces of mail on an annual basis. A risk exists that some pieces of mail will not be adequately sealed, thus exposing personal information to a third party.